Kekasih Oh Sehun
by youknowmee
Summary: Sehun itu tampan, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan. Katanya sih tidak ada yang cocok. It's Kaihun as always. And BL as always. EXO
1. Chapter 1

Jika ada yang bilang kalau Sehun jelek, orang itu sudah pasti harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter mata secepatnya. Sejak lahir anak itu dianugherahi wajah yang rupawan, tidak hanya anak-anak sebayanya bahkan ibu dari teman-temannya ikut berdecak kagum ketika bertemu dengan Sehun.

Dan yang kita ketahui adalah Tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tuhan selalu berlaku adil kepada setiap umatnya, termasuk kepada Sehun. Meskipun Sehun tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan fisiknya, tapi perlu diketahui bahwa selama dua puluh satu tahun tak sekalipun dia pernah berkencan. Bukan karena Sehun memiliki sifat yang buruk, jelas sekali anak itu termasuk anak yang supel, ramah, dan suka menolong. Setiap ada orang yang bertanya kenapa dia belum juga menemukan seseorang yang bisa dia kenalkan kepada orangtuanya, maka akan dijawab:

"Belum ada yang cocok saja."

Padahal banyak teman-temannya yang sering kali mengajaknya berkencan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi selalu ditolaknya dengan alasan sibuk belajar. Sibuk dari mana kalau yang dia lakukan hanyalah menonton film dari laptopnya.

"Jika bisa mengunduhnya sendiri, untuk apa menghabiskan tenaga pergi ke bioskop. Lagipula biaya internet tidaklah murah."

Selalu ada alasan.

Ibunya sampai heran kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mengajak temannya main ke rumah selain Kai dan Chanyeol. Itupun karena Kai adalah tetangganya sejak dia membuka matanya di dunia, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah kekasih sepupunya, Baekhyun. Malahan Kai semenjak masuk ke jenjang senior high school sudah tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Kalau kata Sehun,

"Jangan ganggu dia, Mom. Dia kan ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha kaya. Jadilah dia rajin belajar, mana mau bermain basket lagi denganku. Teman-temannya pasti kutu buku semua."

Sehun bukannya bodoh, tapi juga tidak terlalu jenius yang memiliki hobi belajar. Mengetahui temannya itu terlihat semakin kuno membuatnya malas mengajaknya bermain lagi.

Sampai akhirnya setelah dia sering melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat di depan matanya, dia merasa iri. Sebernarnya wajar saja jika dia iri. Bagaimana tidak, setiap dua manusia homo itu berkencan, Sehun sering ikut serta. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak pernah keberatan, justru mereka yang rajin membujuk Sehun, alasannya siapa tahu si bungsu menemukan cinta sejatinya di jalan. Picisan sekali.

Chanyeol sering memberi wejangan dan tips supaya Sehun segera memiliki kekasih, tapi selalu tidak dilakukan dengan benar. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kita mulai dari Kris. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi kalau Kris menyukaimu sejak kau menjadi mahasiswa baru. Dan tidak ada lelahnya dia mengajakmu keluar setiap malam minggu. Bagaimana jika dengannya saja?" usul Chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya didepan muka Sehun.

"Kau tahu dia itu tipe playboy. Memang dia tidak pernah menyerah mendekatiku, tapi dia juga menggoda gadis dan lelaki lain. Big No." tolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau Zitao?" kali ini Baekhyun yang memberi usul.

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan horror kepada Baekhyun.

"Hei, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit kepala? Ingatkah kau saat Sehun menolaknya, anak Cina itu langsung memusuhi Sehun bahkan setiap melihat Sehun seperti melihat wabah penyakit."

Sehun mendelik kearah Chanyeol mendengar kalimat ini dan dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari lelaki berambut keriting itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau ingat seseorang yang memiliki julukan Rap Monster kan? Yang menjadi rivalku di perlombaan Rapper tahun lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lebih kepada Sehun.

"Tentu aku ingat, bahkan sampai sekarang dia suka sekali iseng mengirimi aku pesan."

"Kau bersamanya saja!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara kencang sekali. Sampai-sampai mahasiswa yang ada di kantin menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja mereka bertiga.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Dan mendapatkan decakan kesal dan kedua teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kita belum memasukkan Woozi, dia pintar menyanyi sepertiku." usul Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku akan terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang sedang mengajak adiknya bermain. Dan lagi, dia itu memiliki posisi yang sama seperti kita jika kau tidak tahu." lagi-lagi Sehun menolak.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menghela napas lelah bersamaan. Susah juga mencarikan Sehun kekasih. Kata Sehun sih yang terpenting orang itu membuatnya nyaman ketika bersamanya. Tapi permasalahannya hampir tidak ada yang membuatnya nyaman, dari segelintir orang-orang yang sempat menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

"Kau mencari seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman kan. Teman-temanmu memangnya tidak membuatmu nyaman selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol lama-lama merasa gemas juga.

"Aku nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi jika untuk keluar hanya berdua terasa aneh. Aku pernah diajak makan oleh beberapa temanku, iya jika hanya makan biasa sih tidak masalah, tapi ternyata dia memiliki tujuan lain, yaitu mendekatiku." Jelas Sehun melemaskan bahunya.

"Jika tidak dimulai dari mendekatimu sepert itu kau mau didekati dengan cara apa? Kau mempersulit dirimu sendiri, Oh Sehun. Sampai tua nanti kau akan menjadi perjaka." cerca Baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan sepupunya itu.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk merespon kalimat Baekhyun. Ada benarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan jika Sehun tidak nyaman ketika bersama orang-orang yang sengaja mendekatinya. Masa iya dia harus memaksakan diri?

e)(o

Malamnya, Sehun masih saja kepikiran dengan nasibnya yang tidak kunjung menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dia tempatkan di hatinya. Dia menyadari masa kuliahnya akan segera usai, mencari kekasih di dunia kerja pasti akan semakin sulit. Well, begitulah pikirnya.

"Apa iya, aku ini memiliki jodoh?"

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan jika dia semakin dewasa, dia hanya akan menjadi penonton setia kehidupan asmara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan dia, hidup seorang diri, menghabiskan waktunya sendiri, tidak ada yang menemani.

"Tidak! Aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku, terserah kepada siapapun yang akan mengajakku berkencan nantinya aku akan mencobanya."

Sehun membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk satu per satu. Sesuai dugaannya, orang yang bernama Kris itu lah yang pertama kali menyapanya malam ini. Dengan ragu, dia mulai membalas pesan dari lelaki bule yang menjadi seniornya itu dengan respon sedikit menyenangkan.

Kemudian, _'Bagaimana jika besok setelah kau bimbingan kita berkencan?'_

Sehun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menolak ajakan itu. Semua alasan sudah di luar kepala, tinggal mengetiknya saja. Namun, saat dia akan menekan kata "send" di layar ponselnya, dia menarik kembali jempol kananya. Lalu digantikan dengan menekan tanda backspace, dan mengetikkan kalimat baru.

' _Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di tempat parkir.'_

Sehun menyesal setelah melihat bahwa pesannya sudah terkirim. Belum ada satu menit dia sudah ingin membatalkannya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semuanya terlambat. Dia tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Kris kalau benar-benar melakukannya.

Belum ada satu menit juga, ponsel Sehun bergetar lagi, dan Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut membaca balasan dari Kris. Dengan malas, dia melemparkan ponselnya di bawah bantal. Malas sekali menjalani hari esok.

"Andaikan ada tombol skip, akan ku tekan sekarang juga menuju hari dimana aku menikah. Supaya aku segera tahu siapa pasanganku di masa depan."

e)(o

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Selera makannya hilang karena beberapa menit lagi dia akan keluar bersama dengan Kris. Pria bule itu tadi memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar di kantin karena dia ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan. Sehun sih tidak masalah, lama juga dia tidak keberatan, kalau dibatalkan justru lebih baik.

"Oi Sehun!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dengan horror awalnya, dia kira Kris tapi siapa sangka ternyata tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Kai.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun bingung saat Kai duduk di depannya. Kai mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Sehun, membuat mereka tidak menuntut ilmu di gedung yang sama.

"Tentu saja mencarimu. Aku ingin meminjam novel mitologi yang sempat kau baca di teras rumahmu waktu itu, bolehkah?"

Tanpa sadar, Sehun merasa kagum dengan Kai. Ingatannya begitu kuat, pantas dia selalu mendapatkan IPK yang sangat memuaskan. Karena setahu Sehun, dia membeli novel itu sudah lumayan lama, bahkan dia tidak ingat dia membacanya dimana. Tapi dia sedikit bingung, Kai bisa meminjamnya nanti kalau mereka sudah dirumah, kenapa harus repot-repot mengahmpirinya? Terserah dia saja lah.

"Boleh. Nanti malam kau langsung panggil saja aku dari kamar, nanti aku lemparkan novelnya." jawab Sehun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Err.. Baiklah, idemu cukup ekstrim. Tapi apakah tidak sebaiknya aku mengetuk jendela kamarmu saja?" tanya Kai dengan ragu akan jawaban Sehun.

"Nah itu kau memiliki ide yang lebih cemerlang dari ideku." ujar Sehun semakin semangat, yang membuat Kai tampak semakin ragu dengan jawaban Sehun.

Baru saja Kai ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tibalah Kris ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka berdua. Kai tentu tidak mengenal siapa gerangan yang tanpa ada kalimat sapaan langsung menempatkan diri di samping Sehun lalu merangkul pundak tetangganya itu.

"Jadi kita pergi sekarang kan?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang mengintimidasi, membuat Sehun merinding saja.

"Tentu. Kai aku pergi dulu ya. Kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal?" tanya Sehun tanpa memberikan perhatiannya sedikitpun kepada Kris.

"Iya, aku tidak akan tersesat kok." Jawab Kai sedikit bercanda.

Begitu Sehun berdiri Kris langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju tempat parkir. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali protes, tapi dia ingat misinya untuk segera memiliki kekasih, jadi dia mencoba membiasakan diri untuk menghadapi Kris yang sedikit kasar ini.

Di perjalanan Kris lah yang aktif membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya untuk menjaga sopan santun. Padahal tanpa diketahui oleh Kris, penyesalan yang dirasakan oleh Sehun dua kali lipat lebih parah dibandingkan semalam. Selain dia tidak nyaman, dia sedang memikirkan hal lain saat ini.

e)(o

Mobil Kris berhenti di depan rumah Sehun sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Sehun memang sengaja memintanya supaya pulang lebih cepat karena takut dicari ibunya. Sebuah kebohongan yang basi. Selama ini saja Sehun pulang lewat tengah malam orangtuanya tidak akan pernah menegurnya. Dia kan bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menawariku masuk?" tanya Kris saat Sehun akan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Eh?"

Sehun jelas tidak akan pernah mau mengajak Kris menginjakkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak, terimakasih. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain untuk mencari-cari alasan. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ah! Aku ada janji dengan Kai untuk mereview novel mitologiku. Benar kan Kai?" seru Sehun dengan suara sangat keras dan dia yakin Kai bisa mendengarnya, karena saat ini Kai sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil memegang plastic sampah.

Kai yang sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu urusan Sehun, ingin sekali mengatakan tidak karena seingatnya tadi siang dia hanya berniat untuk meminjamnya dari Sehun, bukan mereviewnya. Tapi melihat sepasang mata melotot kearahnya membuatnya menganggukan kepala dengan polosnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, karena kedua orangtuaku pasti juga sudah terlelap. Kalau Kai sih dia sudah terbiasa melompat jendela kamarku, jadi tidak masalah." kata Sehun memaksakan senyum manisnya untuk mengusir Kris dari situ.

Dengan berat hati dan langkah gontai, Kris menyetujui kalimat Sehun dan akhirnya dia pamit pulang. Tapi sebelum itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Sehun terlebih dahulu yang membuat Sehun shock setengah mati.

"Dasar orang sinting, seenaknya saja dia melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh kepadaku. Aku kapok berkencan dengannya, huh." Gerutu Sehun dengan kesal sambil mengelap bekas bibir Kris di pipinya.

"Oi!" panggil Kai.

"Kai! Kau masih disitu rupanya?" tanya Sehun heboh sambil berjalan kearah Kai yang sudah selesai membuang sampah.

"Tentu saja, iya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan libatkan aku ke dalam masalahmu dengan orang-orang yang menjadi teman kencanmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kambing hitam diantara kalian. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku tidak jadi meminjam novelmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di depan rumahnya. Entah mengapa perasaan Sehun jadi tidak enak mendengar penuturan Kai tadi. Feelingnya mengatakan kalau Kai marah? Tapi kenapa marah untuk hal sesepele itu?

Sehun berbalik dan masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya sendiri. Dia butuh mandi dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Badannya sangat lelah.

e)(o

Sejak hari itu, dimana Sehun melakukan kencan perdananya dengan Kris, Sehun mulai mencoba berkencan dengan orang lain. Setiap malam minggu biasanya dia akan meluangkan waktunya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang awalnya antusias melihat perkembangan Sehun, lama-lama jadi menyesal telah memberikan usulan supaya Sehun belajar mengencani orang-orang yang menurutnya menaruh hati kepada Sehun.

Karena permasalahannya sekarang adalah, Sehun selalu gonta-ganti pasangan kencan yang membuat orang-orang memberikan penilaian buruk terhadap Sehun. Bahkan sekarang anak itu tidak menolak ajakan kencan dari orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun yang notabennya sebagai sepupu Sehun tentu merasa risih tiap kali mendengar nama adiknya disebut-sebut oleh orang-orang yang sedang bergosip.

Setiap kali Sehun ditegur, dia hanya akan menjawab: "Salahkan dirinya yang kalah menarik dibandingkan aku."

Chanyeol pun ikut merasa kesal dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun menjadi sangat kurang ajar setiap kali dinasehati. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa dia adalah teman baiknya, dia tidak akan ragu untuk menyiram air keras ke wajah sombong Sehun.

"Kalian yang memintaku untuk mencoba membuka diri dan hatiku kepada orang lain, tapi kalian sendiri yang menyuruhku berhenti. Dasar tidak konsisten." Ujar Sehun sengit.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengencani orang yang sudah berkencan. Kau bodoh atau apa, hah? Bagimana perasaanmu jika kau memiliki kekasih lalu dia selingkuh. Apa kau tidak punya otak?" sembur Baekhyun naik pitam.

"Hentikan kalian semua. Perdebatan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Sudahlah Baek, biarkan saja dia mengurus urusannya sendiri. Tugas kita cukup sampai disini." Kata Chanyeol menengahi. Dengan sabar dia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Setiap kali mereka bertiga berdiskusi tentang masalah ini memang selalu berujung tidak baik. Entah Chanyeol atau Baekhyun atau Sehun sendiri yang akan murka di tengah perbincangan mereka. Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan sekarang, begitulah pendapat mereka berdua.

Sehun melihat mereka menjauh sedikit merasakan kehilangan dan rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Awalnya dia tidak bermaksud bertindak kelewat batas, namun dia hanya terlalu larut dalam pengalaman barunya dimana dia merasa nyaman karena diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

"Peduli setan. Aku lelah memikirkan hal ini." gumam Sehun dengan perasaan gelisah.

Namun, akibat dari sikap Sehun yang kelewatan, yang awalnya hanya sebatas pembicaraan di belakang Sehun, sekarang banyak pihak-pihak yang merasa dirugikan olehnya terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya. Mereka memang tidak sampai terlibat perkelahian, karena demi apa Sehun bukanlah remaja kecil yang langsung terpancing emosinya jika ada api yang menyulut.

Sampai puncaknya, saat dia mengetahui hal yang sangat menyakiti hatinya, dia mulai jera. Orang-orang yang mengajaknya kencan, ternyata sedang melakukan taruhan dengan Kris, teman kencan pertamanya.

"Oh, begini rupanya. Sungguh menarik. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal, kau bukan lelaki baik-baik." Ujar Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kris.

"Kau pun sama buruknya denganku, kan. Mana Oh Sehun yang dulu selalu menolak pesona lelaki maupun perempuan di kampus kita, kau bahkan selalu menerima tawaran kami. Dasar murah."

Dengan penuh emosi, dilayangkannya sebuah pukulan yang cukup membuat hidung Kris mengeluarkan darah segar. Sehun cukup puas dengan hasil karyanya. Sebelum dia mendapatkan masalah besar dengan teman-teman Kris, dia segera lari dari sana. Pulang lebih baik, setidaknya jika dia mendapatkan masalah serius dia bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai kepala kepolisian. That's lil brat.

e)(o

Sehun mengurung dirinya di kamar setelah insiden itu, dia malu sekali kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia hanya akan keluar kamar untuk makan malam, setelah itu dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ibunya yang sudah hafal betul perangai anaknya tidak sedikitpun ingin mencampuri urusan putera semata wayangnya itu. Dia hanya perlu menanyakan kepada Baekhyun, setelah itu dia bungkam tidak memberikan komentar karena semua salah Sehun sendiri.

Status Sehun sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sudah menyelesaikan semua administrasinya, hanya menunggu waktu wisuda, menolongnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu ke kampus dan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi.

Sore itu Sehun keluar kamar karena bosan. Dia menawarkan diri kepada ibunya untuk menyiram bunga-bunga yang ditanam ibunya di samping rumahnya. Dibandingkan di kamar, dia juga butuh udara segar dan sinar matahari.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya, dia mendengar suara bola basket dipantulkan dari rumah sebelah, which is rumah Kai. Dia ingin sekali bergabung, dulu dia sering bermain ke rumah Kai, sebelum tetangganya itu menjadi seorang kutu buku. Dia jadi rindu. Tapi perbincangan terakhir mereka yang terkesan tidak baik mengurungkan niat Sehun. Menyiram tanaman lebih baik.

"Oi, Sehun!"

Panggilan itu selalu membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pagar rumah Kai dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang memamerkan senyum secerah mentari pagi. Tidak disangka kan, dia tadi takut untuk menyapa Kai terlebih dahulu justru Kai lah yang menyapanya sekarang,

"Hari begitu cerah, tapi wajahmu mendung sekali." Ujar Kai ramah, sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah. Dia melompati pagarnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas rumput halaman samping rumah Sehun. "Kau apa kabar?"

"Aku baik." Jawab Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terlihat murung." Kata Kai memperhatikan wajah Sehun seksama.

"Hanya terlalu bosan saja." jawab Sehun lagi, dia berjalan menjauh dari Kai untuk mematikan keran air yang mengalir dari selang airnya, lalu merapikan benda itu dan menyimpannya di dekat keran air tadi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertanding basket? Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." ujar Kai memberikan usulan.

"Baiklah jika kau yang meminta. Aku masih jago seperti dulu lho." Kata Sehun membanggakan dirinya.

"Taruhannya seperti biasa, bagi pihak yang kalah dia harus mengabulkan permintaan yang menang. Bagaimana?"

"Call!"

Meraka bermain di halaman belakang rumah Kai yang sejak dulu sudah dipasang ring bola basket. Sedari kecil mereka sering bermain disitu. Bermain sampai bertengkar pun juga pernah. Baik Kai maupun Sehun terlihat gembira merebutkan satu bola basket sambil mengobrol ringan. Dari membicarakan tentang masa-masa mereka masih kanak-kanak hingga sedewasa sekarang.

Sehun tidak pernah bosan bermain dengan Kai, lelaki itu memang memiliki bakat menjadi orang yang pendiam, tapi Sehun selalu nyaman berceloteh di depan tetangganya itu. Jika ditanya siapa temannya yang paling nyambung dengan senang hati dia akan menjawab bahwa orang itu adalah Kim Kai. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menanyakannya.

Hingga di penghujung permainan, Kai lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali mengalahkan Sehun. Tentu saja, dulu saat masih kecil Sehun sering kali memenangkan permainan bola basket ini diantara mereka, karena badan Sehun lebih gesit dibandingkan Kai.

Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil bola basketnya yang menggelinding di semak-semak. Kai terlihat semakin tampan setelah tumbuh dewasa. Sehun merasa sudah lama sekali dia tidak seakrab ini dengannya.

"Niatku mengajakmu bermain basket untuk menghiburmu, bukan membuatmu makin murung. Kau harus menerima kekalahanmu." ujar Kai menghampiri Sehun, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak murung, dasar sok tahu. Aku hanya sedang berpikir sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bermain disini." Kata Sehun sambil memandangi langit sore.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku terlalu sibuk belajar." jawab Kai mengakui.

"Kegiatanmu itu membosankan sekali." canda Sehun sambil memukul lengan Kai cukup keras yang dibalas dengan cubitan dipipinya. Lalu berakhirlah mereka pura-pura berkelahi sampai berguling-guling di tanah.

Menyadari tingkah konyol mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai merasakan mulas diperut mereka.

"Nah, karena aku yang menang kali ini. Aku akan meminta sesuatu darimu dan kau wajib mengabulkannya tanpa syarat." kata Kai setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke, kau minta apa dariku?" tanya Sehun menantang.

"Kudengar kau sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa kau ajak berkencan bukan?" tanya Kai hati-hati, dia terlihat ragu saat menanyakannya. Tapi wajahnya langsung rileks melihat Sehun menganggukan kepala.

"Aku ingin kau menghentikannya sekarang, karena aku bersedia menjadi teman kencanmu dalam jangka panjang dan kujamin tidak akan ada masa kadaluarsanya."

Ucapan Kai membuat Sehun terpelongo seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semua tertahan di tenggorokannya tidak mau di keluarkan. Karena dia kira hanya dia yang…

"Jangan diam saja Oh Sehun, kau sangat dilarang untuk menolakku. Ini sudah menjadi perjanjian kita." kata Kai lagi sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Sehun.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lalu dia tertawa pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlutut mendekati wajah Kai.

Cup!

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bilang begitu. Kukira hanya aku saja yang menyukaimu."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai semakin tersenyum lebar. Dengan riang gembira dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengapit kepala Sehun dengan ketiaknya, menghasilkan erangan kecil dari yang lebih muda.

"Karena kau tidak pernah peka, bodoh!"

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen yang kutemukan di majalah yang diletakkan di perpustakaan sekolahku hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dengan beberapa perubahan dan tambahan tentunya. Adakah alurnya yang terlalu cepat? Moment sama Kai paling detail ya... Tap semoga readers suka.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin tidak pernah mengelak ketika ada yang bertanya perihal perasaannya kepada Oh Sehun. Dia juga sangat menikmati sensasi seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat melihat tetangganya itu dari balik jendela kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan rasa suka itu hadir, dia sendiri tidak begitu menyadari. Yang jelas, semakin bertambah dewasa Sehun tumbuh menjadi sosok yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Jongin.

Mereka bertetangga tapi jarang bertegur sapa. Mungkin karena pergaulan mereka sudah berbeda. Jujur saja Jongin iri tiap kali melihat Sehun pulang dengan wajah sumringah, dia ingin menjadi alasan Sehun terlihat gembira seperti itu tapi apa daya kan, mereka tidak sedekat dulu saat masih kecil.

Sehun itu tipe anak gaul, teman-temannya banyak. Tapi satu hal yang Jongin tahu, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan. Oh jangan tanyakan darimana Jongin mendapatkan info tersebut. Dia adalah fans nomor satu Oh Sehun.

Tentu saja fakta itu membuatnya sangat lega, mengetahui Sehun menolak semua tawaran kencan para mahasiswa/i di kampusnya membuat Jongin tidak perlu merasakan cemburu yang bisa membuat kepalanya mendidih.

Tapi, tidak untuk hari itu. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan pantat mereka di depan Jongin saat anak itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya yang sudah sangat terlambat.

"Kau tau, Oh Sehun berencana untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa dia ajak untuk berkencan." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara pelan sok menyeramkan.

"Benar, dan jika berhasil kemungkinan besar dia akan menjadikan teman kencannya sebagai kekasihnya. Apa kau tidak merasa kesal?" sahut Chanyeol mengompori Jongin yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Sejak saat itu, hari-hari Jongin dia habiskan untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Oh Sehun. Jika mengingat apa kata Chanyeol, bahwa sedikit saja dia lengah Sehun bisa lepas dari genggamannya. Dia bertekad untuk mendekati Sehun sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan teman masa kecil ataupun tetangga.

Dan seperti yang kita tahu bahwa usaha Jongin tidak begitu sia-sia meskipun harus sedikit merasa kesal saat mengetahui dulu Sehun menjadikkannya alasan untuk menghindari teman kencannya yang memiliki wajah sedikit bule, dan juga harus menahan amarahnya setiap dia melihat tetangganya itu kerap kali diantar pulang oleh beberapa pria yang berbeda. Jongin belum ingin menyerah untuk Sehun.

Karena dia yakin sekali, Sehun hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkencan dan dia masih mencari sosok yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Begitulah kata Baekhyun. Dan sebagai orang yang tahu betul sifat Sehun, Jongin masih tetap percaya diri untuk mencuri perhatian Sehun kembali.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah tekad kuat Kim Jongin sehingga sekarang dia berhasil menyandang status sebagai kekasih pertama Oh Sehun. Akhir yang melegakan untuk episode perjuangan mendapatkan cinta Oh Sehun yang ternyata anak itu juga menyimpan perasaan untuknya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi Oh Sehun yang saat ini sedang berceloteh ria menceritakan pengalaman kencannya yang sangat membosankan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Jongin. Oh jangan salah paham dulu, Sehun hanya bermaksud untuk berkunjung dan Jongin juga tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kalau aku tidak akan pernah cocok dengan orang-orang itu, tapi mereka tetap saja memaksaku untuk berkencan. Bahkan orang yang bernama Kris itu sampai aku pukul, aku sudah cerita kan?" kata Sehun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung menjadi pengalamanmu yang sangat minim tentang percintaan kan?" ejek Jongin sambil merapikan buku-buku lamanya yang akan dia simpan di gudang.

"Ck, aku memang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali. Tapi aku termasuk remaja yang pandai bergaul tahu. Memangnya kau?" balas Sehun dengan nada sinis.

"Ya tidak masalah kutu buku sepertiku. Tapi aku sudah empat kali berpacaran dan mantan kekasihku lucu-lucu sekali asal kau tahu saja." ujar Jongin masih mengejek.

Mendengar penuturan Jongin, muka Sehun menjadi keruh. Dia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya kearah Jongin cukup kencang, meskipun tidak sakit sih.

"Kalau begitu berpacaran saja lagi dengan mantan-mantanmu yang lucu sekali itu." Sehun berkata dengan ketusnya.

"Astaga, apa kau merasa cemburu hm? Imutnya."

Tapi kata-kata Jongin sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik, dia kesal tentu saja.

"Hei Ohsen, apa kau marah karena aku bercerita begitu? Jawab aku!"

Jongin membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di depan Sehun dan tersenyum gemas melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang terlihat kesal. Ingin rasanya mencium kedua pipinya yang mulai berisi, tidak kurus seperti saat masih kecil.

"Aigo, lucunya kekasihku saat marah." Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun pelan tapi ditepis oleh sang empunya sedikit kasar. Jongin terkekeh pelan semakin merasa gemas.

"Dengar, yang berlalu hanyalah menjadi masa lalu. Kita berdua sama-sama mencari seseorang yang membuat kita nyaman sampai tidak menyadari bahwa yang kita nantikan berada di dekat kita. Jika kau ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasiaku, kuberi tahu, aku menyukaimu bahkan jauh sebelum aku mulai berpacaran dengan mantan pertamaku." terang Jongin dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin dan menemukan tatapan teduh dari kekasihnya. Jika setiap hari melihat pemandangan seperti ini, Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan untuk berkencan dengan Jongin. Bahkan dia rela memindahkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke kamar Jongin.

"Selama itu?" tanya Sehun memastikan dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memacari mereka, bukannya mengatakan kepadaku tentang perasaanmu. Kau menyukaiku sejak lama tapi kau hanya diam? Dan membiarkanku merasa iri kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bergandengan tangan di depan mukaku?" sembur Sehun dengan nada lumayan tinggi.

"Hey, santai sedikit. Kita lama tidak bertegur sapa. Kau dengan duniamu. Aku dengan duniaku. Kita lama tidak mengobrol sehingga seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jarak jauh, dan mencari kenyamanan dari orang lain. Kau pun sama saja kan?"

Sehun terlihat mencerna ucapan Jongin barusan. Dan tak lama kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagi pula itu bukan masalah penting lagi. Yang terpenting aku tetap menyukaimu hingga sekarang, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu." tutur Jongin dengan tulus.

"Ah berhentilah membuatku tersipu Kim Jongin, kau menyebalkan!" seru Sehun menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Aku kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memangnya kau tidak senang aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, huh?"

Sehun meringis malu, ya siapa yang tidak senang kan kalau kekasihmu mengatakan secara jujur kalau dia mencintaimu. Tapi ini kan Oh Sehun, yang tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya, tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai dengan tulus.

"Oke oke, aku senang." ujar Sehun menutupi rasa malunya.

"Senang apa?" tanya Jongin

"Ya senang kalau kau mencintaiku." kata Sehun lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku juga?" pancing Jongin terus.

"I-iya." suara Sehun semakin lirih karena demi apapun, mengatakan terang-terangan begini membuat pipinya semakin terasa panas.

"Iya apa, Hun?" kejar Jongin meminta jawaban.

"Sudahlah hentikan obrolan ini. Aku ingin pulang." seru Sehun berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tapi sayang tangannya segera ditarik oleh Jongin sehingga dia kembali duduk dikasur.

"Tidak boleh sebelum kau menjawabku. Jadi iya apa?"

"Iya aku mencintaimu! Bagaimana mungkin tidak?! Puas huh?!

Jongin tersenyum puas sambil manggut-manggut setelah berkata, "Itu baru kekasihku." Dan hanya dibalas oleh delikan tajam dari kekasihnya.

"Tapi Jongin...itu..."

"Apa?"

Terlihat Sehun menghela napasnya pelan dan menyamankan duduknya kembali. Dia meremas kedua tangannya seolah menghilangkan kegugupannya yang tak luput dari perhatian Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku seperti apa kan?" Sehun memberi jeda sebentar dan melihat Jongin menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Kau pasti sering mendengar teriakan ibuku yang memarahiku, atau mendengar ayahku mengancam akan memasukkanku ke wamil di usia dini, atau melihatku berkelahi dengan Baekhyun. Hidup bertetangga sejak kita dilahirkan kau pasti tahu banyak hal keburukanku. Bagaimana aku disaat kecil, kenakalanku, kekanakanku, keegoisanku, kau pasti sudah bisa membayangkannya."

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu terkejut dan menerimaku apa adanya. Karena beginilah aku. Aku tidak selucu keempat mantanmu. Aku adalah aku yang biasa kau lihat dan kau nilai setiap harinya."

Jongin tampat terkejut sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun yang begitu panjang. Dia lega jika Sehun mengatakan bahwa anak itu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya pelan.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menerimamu apa adanya, aku jelas aku tidak akan bertahan dan tetap menunggumu selama ini. Dan lama itu tidak sebentar lho Oh Sehun. Jadi tenang saja, aku sudah punya jurus andalan jika kau mulai bertingkah." jawab Jongin sedikit bercanda.

"Memangnya aku senakal itu apa?" sungut Sehun pura-pura merajuk.

"Baiklah. Hm jika suatu saat nanti aku lupa dan aku bersikap terlalu menyebalkan di matamu atau bagian terburuknya aku menyakitimu, tolong ingatkan aku kalau kaulah orang yang selama ini kunanti. Dan aku juga akan mengingatkanmu bahwa akulah orang yang selama ini kaunanti. Bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum cerah dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin dan disambut baik oleh kesayangannya, "Deal!"

Dan begitulah teman-teman kelanjutan kisah cinta Oh Sehun dan tetangganya Kim Jongin setelah mereka saling menemukan setelah sekian lama saling menyukai namun tidak pernah ada keinginan untuk mengakuinya karena jarangnya mereka berkomunikasi. Untuk sekarang, biarkan mereka menikmati hari-hari bahagia mereka berdua, kita doakan saja mereka selalu akur dan bahagia.

.

.

.

NOTE:

Apa ini? Harusnya aku melanjutkan skripsiku bukan malah menulis cerita absurd begini. Sudahlah, semoga readers suka.


End file.
